


The List

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick keeps a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in November 2010.
> 
> Inspired by oddmonster’s fic [First-Hand Knowledge](http://community.livejournal.com/pier56/211111.html). In fact, it's sort of a continuation of it, inspired by comments about Cody not being allowed to handle grenades.
> 
> Edit Oct 2016: updated image link

Nick snatched a pen from the jar in the galley and dug into his pocket for the List.

The List had started as kind of a joke. They’d been on a simple reconnaissance flight and Cody had been riding shotgun. He’d tried to figure out where the radio controls were and ended up nearly killing them by pushing random buttons. Once they were safely back on the ground, Nick had torn a scrap of paper off his check list and started the List of Things Cody Was No Longer Allowed to Touch.

Over the years he’d added a few items to the list. Some dated back to the war, but some were just Cody being a menace to himself and others with normal tools and other items. (Seriously, give the guy a hammer and the first thing he does is flatten his own thumb. Give him chopsticks and he somehow ends up with splinters in his lips.)

He’d added hand guns to the List a few times, then crossed it out again. The first time he’d put it on the list, Cody had dropped his fully loaded gun. The round that discharged tore a hole in his chopper’s tank. Of course, doing the job they did, he couldn’t really keep Cody from the guns (and to be honest, he’d never shot anyone – at least not when he wasn’t trying to hit them), but he made sure to always hide all the grenades. (Cody had once lobbed a grenade at a chicken coop – missing the real target by about twenty meters. The chicken coop had exploded into a ball of feathers. To be fair, Cody might have missed the actual target, but the distraction had given them the chance to take them down anyway.)

"Nick! My bandage is caught in my zipper!"

"I’m coming," Nick yelled back. "Don’t move!" He hesitated for a second, then tucked the List away without adding zippers as item #12.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [The List](http://i.imgur.com/Mooedri.jpg)
> 
> ...I'm just waiting for the day Nick has to add "blow dryer" to the List.


End file.
